


And Then You

by Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome



Series: FreeWood [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome/pseuds/Thisiswhatmylifehasbecome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan thought he'd never fall in love.</p><p>And then he met Gavin Free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then You

Ryan never thought he would fall in love. It was just some ridiculous idea. _Him?_ Fall in _love?_ The mere thought nearly made him laugh. He was Ryan Haywood. The Vagabond. A man's worst nightmare. And to Ryan, love was a sign of weakness, a sign that you were human, and nothing scared him more than that. He had been through too much, lost too many loved ones, for him to let himself be close to anyone. Besides, even if he were to fall in love, who would fall in love with him? His reputation alone made men shiver with fear. Only a complete and utter _fool_ would love someone like him.

And then he met Gavin Free. 

Lovely, carefree Gavin Free. He stole Ryan’s heart from the very beginning. He could remember the day he first met the Brit as if it was the back of his hand.. 

He had come to the Crew looking for work. He had knocked on their door, not entirely sure what to expect. Oh sure, he knew everything that could possibly be known concerning the Crew. He knew of all the people, and of their reputation. He had even studied many pictures of the Crew before deciding on approaching them. But, there is always that possibility that you are wrong, so Ryan kept an open mind, ready for anything that may happen. Yet, when the door finally opened, he was completely taken aback by the blond man that stood there. Ryan knew that the man's name was Gavin Free. He had seen him before, when studying the pictures he had taken of the Crew. Ryan stared at Gavin for about five seconds before remembering what he was supposed to be doing. He cleared his throat, thankful that his mask was covering his face, before saying gruffly, "I'm here to see your boss."

"Ryan, yeah? Come on in. He's expecting you." Gavin smiled brightly and opened the door wider to let Ryan in. Ryan bowed his head and walked into the apartment, trying (and failing) to ignore the way his heart started racing when Gavin spoke his name.

"Gavin? Who's at the door?" A heavily tattooed man who Ryan immediately recognized as the ringleader Geoff Ramsey walked into the room. "Ah, Ryan! Hope that prick over there didn't annoy you too much. He can be a handful." Ryan smiled slightly at how easily the two got along. "Anyways," Geoff said over Gavin's indignant squawks, "please follow me. I don't think this meeting will take too long." And it didn't. It barely lasted 20 minutes before Geoff was clapping Ryan on his back, welcoming him to the Crew. Ryan supposed that the meeting was only a formality; after all, both men had heard about the other's reputation, and knew what each had to offer. At any rate he was glad, if not apprehensive, to be working with the Crew. It had been years since Ryan had worked with anyone, and for good reasons. But he needed the cash, so here he was, with a crew once more.

There was a just a small problem: He couldn't get Gavin off of his mind. Ever since he met the Brit he couldn't stop thinking about the man's laugh, or the way he said his name. He couldn't stop thinking about those eyes, nor of his lips. Worst of all, Ryan couldn't stop thinking about what life with Gavin would be like. Waking up everyday to the sound of Gavin getting up. Making breakfast together. Ryan thought about Gavin so much that it kept him up at night, wondering if he should just leave now, before things got out of hand, before he had to sit back and watch Gavin die like the rest of his crew mates...

Needless to say, Ryan had fallen for the Brit, and fallen hard.

Naturally, Ryan panicked. He attempted to avoid Gavin at all costs, which was actually _impossible_ to do. The Brit seemed to be everywhere Ryan looked. Even on “solo” missions Ryan was accompanied by Gavin, the Brit acting like a shadow lurking in the background, watching his every move. It got to the point where Ryan thought he saw Gavin, even when he knew he was alone. And despite the fact that Ryan loved him, it was starting to get on his nerves. There was a limit to how much a man could take after all, and months of being followed around like some untrustworthy _fool_ can do a number on anyone.

One day, Ryan just snapped. He couldn’t take it anymore. He marched into the Crew's armory, where he knew Gavin was taking inventory, preparing them for their next heist. He didn’t care that Gavin could hear him coming. He wanted answers, and he’d be _damned_ if he didn’t get them. The Brit turned around just as Ryan reached him and managed to say “Hello Ry-” before being slammed against the wall.

“Why won’t you leave me alone? Why do you keep following me around, Gavin? Did you really think I wouldn't notice you lurking in the background everywhere I go, watching my every move? What, do you not _trust_ me?” Ryan snarled, keeping the Brit pinned against the wall with his arm.

Gavin squawked and attempted to get out of Ryan’s grip before realizing it was no use. He let his arms fall to his side and eyed Ryan carefully before letting out a sigh. “Of course I trust you Ryan. Why else would I let you join this crew?”

“You? Geoff was the one who hired me, not you,” Ryan said, confusion racing through his mind. _What is Gavin playing at?_

Gavin laughed softly. “Who do you think Geoff trusts the most? You’d think it’d be Jack, but unfortunately you would be wrong. I scoped you out the second Geoff mentioned hiring you. I had to make sure you weren’t going to kill us in our sleep. This is my family, my home. Nobody gets in without my approval.”

“Then why?” Ryan snapped. “Why are you driving me insane, following me around like you don’t? I'm getting damn tired of being treated this way. What makes me so special that you just can't leave me alone?"

Gavin pulled Ryan closer to him and put his mouth right by Ryan’s ear.“I’ve seen the way you look at me, Ryan. Did you think that you were being sneaky?” Gavin pulled back and smirked at the dirty blond man. “I notice alot more than people think I do.”

Ryan felt as if all the air had been sucked out of him. _Have I really been that obvious, even with the mask and face paint on?_ Ryan backed away from Gavin, but the Brit grabbed his arm and pulled him back, holding him tightly. "Where do you think you're going?" Gavin said, staring intently at Ryan. Ryan felt his heart start to beat faster, and he tried to escape Gavin's grip but the man just held on tighter, refusing to let Ryan move even an inch.

"Damn it Gavin, what do you want from me?" Ryan nearly yelled, his nerves finally getting to him. He sighed and stared down at the floor, thankful that his mask was covering his face even though his voice was giving him away, giving his _pain_ away. "You don't understand. Do you know what I've been through?" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, memories of his past playing out in his head. "I've lost so many damn people that I care about I can't even count them on my hands. I've seen things no man should see. And I swore that I would never let myself get close to anyone again, so I didn't have to go through all that. But here I am." Ryan let out a little huff of a laugh and tilted his head back up slightly to look at Gavin, who was staring at him with sadness in his eyes. "Even after everything I've been through, I can't help but love you. And there's nothing I can do about it."

Gavin hesitantly placed his hands under Ryan's face, and when the dirty blond man made no move to stop him, carefully slipped his hands under Ryan's mask and pulled it off gently, tossing it to the side. Ryan held his breath as Gavin pressed in closer to him and used his hand to tilt his head back up completely. "I know what you've been through, Ryan," Gavin said softly. "I've been through the same thing, believe it or not. But you know what?" Gavin held Ryan's face and smiled, a soft little thing that sent Ryan's heart racing. "Despite all that, I love you, too," Gavin whispered, before closing the distance between their lips.

When their lips touched, Ryan knew he was a goner. He knew that this was meant to be, that _they_ were meant to be. And yeah, things could go horribly wrong. Ryan thought briefly of all his old, dead crew mates, of all the horrible things he's seen (and done). But Ryan would do anything and everything in order to protect Gavin, so instead of pulling away he put his arms around the Brit and kissed him hard. For better or for worse, he was in love with this man, and not a damn thing can change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo again! Another Freewood fic for ya. Hope you enjoyed it<3


End file.
